Winston
= Town made by: Ciara = = Current leader/mayor/governor/WHATEVER: Yo this position is open if anyone wants to grab it = = Playlist:???? = = Element: Nature = Winston is a small logging town in the middle of nowhere. Culture Winston is really quiet and everyone who actually lives in the town itself knows each other. However, most of the residents don't actually live in the town. They all live in the mountains and forest surrounding the town and just technically live in Winston because that's where their hive address says they live. This means that frequently the small town residents will see people come into town that they dont particularly know, but often have seen before coming into town to get their groceries and whatnot. The towns people tend to be very gossipy and often make up wild tales about the sorts of creatures, monsters, and trolls that live in the surrounding forrest. Most have never left the town before and dont actually know what lies beyond the borders of their little home. The town's main industry is logging and mining. Residents Edit * Shelah Kuruzz - Young lady who lives in a meadow a few miles from the town. Very little is known about her. Many rumors say that she is a witch and has placed a curse on the forest. Others say that she is a spy for her royal condescension and a master assassin. Both are half true. Unknown * Ravvey Yamini - Young Archer who lives deep in the forest. He lives in a tree hive that noone can ever seem to find. Very few times has he actually been seen in the town and he is believed to be a hermit. Rumors say that he is a cannibal and kills for sport. Rumors also say that he is in a relationship with Shelah. Only one of these is true. Unknown * Girdii Solace - Owns a bookstore in town. Business is slow for her, but she does well enough to support herself. Rumor has it that she is working on her own trilogy, that the trilogy is very smutty, and that she has a secret pair of eyes on her neck. Only one of these is true. Active History Rumor has it that Winston was founded originally as a summer camp for young trolls to get away from the cities about a hundred sweeps ago. However, one year the trolls refused to leave the camp and return home, and ended up turning it into their own self sustaining town. They murdered the Counselors and declared independence. Noone knows if this story is actually true Curse Edit This town is cursed to be the gossipiest town in existance Also the forest isnt necessarily cursed, but there are many mysterious creatures and monsters living within it. Those who are brave enough to enter or even live in the forest say that there are certain parts of the forest that are best to avoid as much as possible because of sightings and attacks from strange and deadly creatures. Magical Properties uh, yeah like above. There isnt nessisarily magic. Most of the witchcraft that goes on in Winston are actually Wiccan, aka religious witchcraft that doesnt require magical powers. However, there are many dangerous monsters that live in the surrounding area. Active Groups * Winston Wiccan Congregation - not necessarily a magic guild. It's just an informal group for people who practice Wicca to meet, discuss, exchange potions, spells, and prayers, give recommendations, and plan events. * Winston Hunters Guild - a guild of monster hunters who spend less time doing their job to hunt down the monsters and creatures in the forest and spend more time accusing people of being witches and burning them. The Wiccan Congregation considers them a hate group. Geography Edit Mountains. Thick forest. beautiful rivers and lakes. Just nature everywhere. (seriously just think like a mix between forks washington in twilight and gravity falls.) Unconfirmed Headcanons Edit add shit idk